


Sleep on the floor

by Luflice



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luflice/pseuds/Luflice
Summary: Stiles has enough. Dean has enough. All they want is some freedom - and maybe a sign.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful british friend who's always been the Dean to my Stiles. 
> 
> Thousand thanks to Roo, because she always has time for me and I couldn't write without her .

  
  


**Pack yourself a toothbrush dear**

  
  


Stiles leaves the campus on a Wednesday.

 

He tried, god he tried, but he just couldn’t do this. The normal life, the normal College experience - just no. It had sounded tempting really, to get out of Beacon Hills, to get away from all the bad memories and maybe finally become the person he was supposed to be. 

 

Someone fun and smart, the old Stiles really but the upgrade all in all. Fewer nightmares, less danger, just him and the things that every guy his age goes through. Missed deadlines, going hungover to classes - all that sounded almost tempting to him. 

 

For a few weeks it really was what he imagined. He lived with a roommate that was just as annoying as expected, classes were more or less interesting, if not very demanding, and people on campus were all like he imagined. 

 

It was great - until it wasn’t . 

 

Until the nightmares didn’t stop, until the people seemed dull and focused on useless things in life, just like the classes of which half were about things he never wanted to know and the other about things he already did. 

 

He couldn’t connect to anyone or anything, it was like Beacon Hills had been all he knew and without it he was - nothing. No idea where he wanted to go or who he wanted to be or what he wanted to do. The normal life had been so tempting in itself, he had never asked himself all these questions. 

 

It didn’t take him long to realize that he wouldn’t find the answers here. 

 

His first call had been to his father, as that was someone he just couldn't leave in the dark. Not anymore. The Sheriff hadn’t been very happy about it all, but understanding enough in the end. Mostly he knew there was no way for him to stop Stiles, which his son knew just the same, so this was their compromise. Stiles let his father give him advice for his stupid plans and he would earnestly consider them before going through with what he wanted anyway. 

 

It was comfortable, it was okay, as long as there were no lies and secrets anymore.

  
  


There’s a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and two boxes in the back. It’s all he needs, he thinks as he drives past the town's border, singing along to the Lumineers without shame but with a grin on his face.  

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a Tuesday when Dean takes the bus to leave his father behind, his wallet and two duffel bags all he has with him. 

 

Dean is 23 when he realizes that he has no idea where his life is going or where he wants it to go. He didn’t care much before, but suddenly he questions himself. And he wants - to explore; to figure himself out, to be on his own and see what kind of person he is, what kind of man he will become... and to see if he likes who that is. He wants so many things and since Sam left it got harder and harder to ignore that. 

 

To - in the end - ignore the fact that he didn’t want to be his father. 

 

He looks at the man and finds himself scared of his own future. Scared of being so jaded and alone, distrustful of the whole world around him. 

 

And Sam - Sammy had always been too good for this. Dean had known this early on. He had tried his damned hardest to protect that innocence in his brother that he couldn't find in himself anymore. Yes, he was angry those first weeks, feeling rejected and betrayed, but in the end - hadn’t he always waited for this? For Sam to do something right with his life, wasn't that what he always wanted?  

 

What had  _ he  _ been preparing for all his life? Where did he stand and where would he go? 

  
  


There had to be something good in him. There had to be something good out there and somehow it would fit together, right? All he really knew was, that whatever path he wanted to take in life, this was not it. 

 

The van he finds himself two towns over is just all he needs, and although it smells a bit like old ladies and moth powder, it was his home for now. He didn’t know what would come next, 

but as he drove down the highway, nodding along to Metallica, Dean found that right in that moment he didn’t care much about that at all. 

 

* * *

 

 

America had never seemed so vast and endless as here right now. There are no houses in sight, nothing that looks urbanised at all. Just scraggly bushes and a lot of dirt. 

 

Neither of them had ever seen something so beautiful. Something so freeing. 

 

The cities hadn’t been exactly suffocating, but being trapped in them under all the wrong circumstances and with all the wrong people had been hard on them both. 

 

For Stiles Beacon Hills had always been a bit too small, a bit too closed minded, and then it had just been - different. 

 

And for Dean - Dean probably knew the long and lonely roads better than the suburbs or anything like it; but he had never been able to really enjoy it. Those roads had always just been their way from A to B. Something purely for fun, like vacationing, had never really happened, except if you asked his Dad, who liked to count those summers that they spent camping to teach the boys survival lessons as holiday trips. 

 

This was new for both of them, not just the freedom of the open land, but also the responsibility for no one but themselves. No drinking fathers, or lost little brothers, or even best friends to take care of. 

 

Just them, the car, and a map. 

 

They could go wherever they wanted to go and in that moment -in that blissful, freeing, moment- finding themselves didn’t matter as much anymore. 

 

All of their usual worries were gone, leaving them in peace;, no thoughts of future or past or all those people they should probably call back. 

 

It’s just Stiles. It’s just Dean. And for now that’s all they need. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates should be bi-monthly. This is my first attempt at Supernatural writing, and still one of my first fanfictions, sorry.


End file.
